Watermelons
by Inundation
Summary: Metabee will do just about anything for a watermelon, much to Rokusho's dismay. Oneshot.


Hello there! Another Medabots fic, and this time credit for the plotbunny goes to Saskie. Thanks for the inspiration!

Keep in mind that I don't own the series and/or characters, and let's move on, shall we?

* * *

Rokusho balanced four grocery bags in his arms as he moved slowly down the sidewalk, careful not to let the delicate food items near the top spill out from any of the bags. He wouldn't take the same sorts of precautions in normal situations, but since it was a favour for someone else he didn't mind. On top of that it gave him time to take in his surroundings, even if they _were_ more urban than he'd normally enjoy.

Given that he was out in the open he wasn't really expecting an entirely peaceful walk, but he also wasn't expecting someone else to come by and start rummaging through his bags. That was exactly what happened, though.

Still attempting to keep the bags perfectly balanced, Rokusho lifted up one leg to try and nudge Metabee away, while at the same time trying not to hit him _too_ hard. Unfortunately he didn't find the right amount of power to use before a package of grapes toppled down to the ground. "Metabee! What are you _doing_?"

Just as the question was asked, Metabee triumphantly pulled a watermelon out from the bottom of the bag, effectively throwing all other contents to the ground.

Rokusho sighed, looking down at the mess of fruits with mild despair. From the looks of it the other Medabot hadn't even noticed that anything was said to him.

"Dude, you might wanna pick that stuff up soon. Ten second rule, y'know," Metabee said, finally taking his attention off the watermelon long enough to see the destruction he'd caused.

Rokusho was silent for a moment, hoping Metabee would realize the problem with his suggestion by himself. He didn't. "I'm... not exactly in the right position to pick things up right now."

"Oh, right," Metabee noted sheepishly. He carefully set the watermelon down beside him, and threw the other, slightly dusty fruits in the bag. "There we go."

"I'm going to need that watermelon back too."

Metabee immediately began to protest. "Oh, come on! It's not like you can eat it anyway!"

"It's a favour I'm doing for Ainsley, actually. All of these are her groceries," Rokusho pointed out, watching Metabee bring the beloved fruit to eye-level.

"Huh? Doesn't she have her own Medabot to do that kind of stuff for her?" Metabee asked, only half paying attention.

"Botafly is helping her with some sort of gardening project today. And, aside from that, what do you even plan on doing with that watermelon? It's not like you can eat it either."

Metabee was silent, staring blankly into space for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"Metabee?"

"You know, I never thought about that," he said finally.

"Really? That's never crossed your mind, even once?" Rokusho asked, genuinely curious.

Metabee shook his head. "Not even once."

They were both silent again for a long while, as Metabee stared at the fruit. Most likely contemplating possible uses for it, but Rokusho didn't have time for that.

"So?"

"So what?"

Rokusho looked with disbelief at the Medabot before him. Did he seriously forget what they'd just been talking about? "Are you going to give that back now?"

"Oh!" Metabee exclaimed, as he snapped back into reality. "On a condition, sure."

Metabee hadn't expressed a desire for anything in particular lately, aside from the watermelon, so Rokusho was a bit weary of the demand. He really didn't have much of a choice, though. "All right, what is it?"

"You have to let me carry some of this stuff for you, dude," Metabee said, taking a bag away from him as he unceremoniously shoved the stolen item back into it.

Before Rokusho could protest, Metabee took another bag away and promptly began walking in the direction that he remembered Ainsley's house to be. "Man, what kind of person actually eats rutabagas? I thought they were just in the store to fill up space!"

Rokusho quickly caught up, and soon after took the lead, just in time to keep Metabee from making a wrong turn. He walked along without making conversation; too busy thinking to make small talk. As much as he appreciated the extra hands, he couldn't help but think there was something more to it. He just couldn't think of any ulterior motive that Metabee could have.

Until suddenly a thought dawned on him. "Metabee."

"Huh?"

"...She's not going to give you the watermelon."

"Dang it!"


End file.
